


the cousin of greed

by softgrungeprophet



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Flirting, Horny Peter Parker, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, it's not really explicit mostly just peter sticking his hand down his pants, kissing in every direction!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: Flash gets a little more than he bargained for from a simple night out.
Relationships: Flash Thompson/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson/Flash Thompson
Kudos: 41





	the cousin of greed

"Peter, hurry up—" Flash leaned close to the bathroom door. "We're gonna miss the bus!"

An indecipherable grumble, no doubt crude, but finally, Peter opened the door.

"Oh."

Peter struck a pose in the doorframe, long and lithe. He smirked.

"How do I look?"

Flash gave him a solid sweep up and down, leaning back slightly in his wheelchair as he considered Peter's tight, shredded jeans, his clingy shirt (borrowed from Flash), his dark eyes framed in darker eyeliner, his carefully tousled hair, and the mesh gloves reaching all the way up to his biceps. And that single studded leather bracelet.

"...Fine." Flash wheeled back. "You look fine."

"Oh, just 'fine'?" Peter snorted, slipping past Flash, socked feet silent on the floor. "I see how it is."

He eyed Flash a moment before grabbing his boots to lace them on. "You look 'fine' too."

Flash narrowed his eyes.

***

Peter stole the sharpie from the bouncer's pocket when they showed up at the party and snagged Flash's wrist to draw a big black X on the back of his hand. All before Flash could even react.

"Hey!" Flash took his hand back with a glower.

Stupid spider-reflexes.

Peter raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and tossed the marker at the person he'd stolen it from. They let out a curse as it bounced off the back of their head, but Peter had already turned his back before the person even knew what hit 'em.

Why Flash put up with this guy, he'd never understand.

Oh yeah, it was that big crush he had on both him _and_ his alter-ego.

Amazing, spectacular, sensational taste.

He pushed his wheelchair further into the crowd, trying not to think too deeply about the way Peter's fingers gently grazed the back of his neck, like he didn't want to lose Flash. It was dark in here, not super easy to get around the way people crushed against each other and left cups on the floor. Thumping music rattling in his ribcage, drinks everywhere... Flash tightened his jaw a little bit and tried to get past a big guy who kept moving in his way every time he tried to maneuver around him—not paying attention to his surroundings, just drunk and dancing.

"Excuse me—"

The guy stepped back and almost onto Flash—

"Hey!"

"Hey, watch it, pal!" Peter shoved the guy out of the way and Flash grimaced, keeping his head down as he moved over to a less crowded space, not wanting to attract any more attention to himself.

"Watch it yourself!"

It wasn't as though Flash had never shoved anyone before (many times), but this wasn't football, or high school, and Flash didn't like picking fights so much anymore these days... Not like when he was younger, 14 years old and hurting, goading older teens until someone inevitably decked him. Once or twice that had even been Peter, who for a fairly small, scrawny kid, had had a vicious streak in him evident from the second they first crossed paths.

He fought like a guy with nothing to lose.

...Still did, but he didn't direct it at Flash anymore.

"—and watch where you're going next time, asshole!"

Flash sighed and rolled his eyes.

In a moment, Peter's hand was on him again—he was so touchy-feely sometimes, and it made Flash's body temperature spike every time. The way Peter's thumb brushed lightly over the hairs on the back of his neck, as he leaned down to shout over the music—

"I hate it here already!"

Flash grinned. "You hate everything!" He craned his neck to see if he could spot MJ, in the sea of strobing lights and sweaty bodies. Maybe a splash of blood-red hair, or something, somewhere...

"I do not!" Peter grabbed a handful of pretzels from a stranger's cup, ignoring their passing protest as he added, "I'm just picky!"

He shoved his stolen pretzels into his mouth.

Right. Picky.

Like how he hated raisins.

Flash's eyebrows shot up.

"What are we doing here, anyway?!"

Peter shrugged.

Great.

Still no sign of MJ. Maybe she'd stood them up, though Flash was pretty sure this whole event had been her idea, slightly more than a house party but not quite a club. It was honestly just a little out of Flash's scene—in high school he'd gone to a pretty decent number of parties (definitely more than Peter ever had), usually accompanied by a pretty girl like Liz or, once or twice, Mary Jane herself. Not quite like this, though. Usually a lot smaller, drinking dubiously obtained Bud Light cut heavily with flat Dr. Pepper, lazing on the floor until three am while everyone watched bad teen movies just to laugh at them.

Plenty of cheap beer and soda here, too, though.

Flash itched—he grabbed the water bottle stowed under his seat and took a long drink. He licked his lips, and with the bottle back in place, fished for the tube of chapstick in the pocket of his little running shorts. Soft and white and pink. The chapstick was peach flavored—in high school that would have been out of the question. But now he let himself enjoy the artificial sweetness.

He caught Peter staring at him, and raised an eyebrow.

Peter shook his head, dark eyes flicking up just briefly to meet Flash's.

Then he perked up and—

"Hey boys!!"

MJ materialized out of the crowd, taller than usual in high platform boots, covered in chokers and bracelets. Her skimpy velvet top and tight black pants clung to her, and she grinned. A flannel shirt belted around her waist—

"Isn't that Peter's shirt?!"

MJ winked at Flash and kissed Peter's cheek before leaning down to do the same to Flash.

Peter's eyes definitely wandered.

"Here—" MJ peeled some of the rubber bracelets off of her arm and slipped them over Flash's hand. He let her, only a little warm around the ears. "Your wrists are so petite!" She added a few more for good measure, eyes bright, framed by her dark winged eyeliner and lit by the erratically strobing lights. "Perfect!"

But she paused, got this look in her eye, and reached up to unfasten the collar from around her neck—purple like her lipstick, with a heart shaped ring—and before Flash had the chance to entirely process what was happening, she'd clasped it around his neck, and now he was definitely blushing bright red.

"Are you—This—"

She grinned at him and smacked a kiss to his other cheek.

Peter was really staring at the both of them, weirdly intense.

"So!" MJ looked between them both—got a twinkle in her eye. "Petey..." A little sing-song...

She slunk close to Peter, the tips of her finger just barely resting on Flash's shoulder. Flash stole a furtive glance as MJ pulled Peter into a kiss. Peter's spidery hands settled on her hips and he tugged her in a little closer—he caught Flash's eye, something in that gaze as he kissed MJ...

Flash looked away, uncomfortable suddenly.

Jeez. What kinda guy stared like that anyway, making out with his girlfriend...

Flash watched the crowd, feeling a little out of place. It had been a while, since he'd been to a real party or... whatever this qualified as. For various reasons—recovery, mobility, a shrinking social group. All the usual, growing up and taking on different kinds of responsibilities.

He used to like this kind of stuff, even if it had never been to this scale.

Now...

A bunch of strangers who either didn't notice his existence at all or gave him weird looks.

"Flash!"

He startled, and returned his attention to his friends—

MJ had Peters' face in her hand, squishing his cheeks a little. His mouth was slightly stained purple. She had an unopened tube of lipstick in her other hand, held up in display.

"You think I should?" She wagged the lipstick with a gleaming grin. Peter looked exasperated—rolled his eyes.

"What???"

Her eyes widened almost comically. "Lipstick! On Peter!"

Oh.

"Uh—" Flash felt too warm in here. "Sure?"

She waved her lipstick triumphantly and uncapped it with her teeth. Peter—resigned to his fate—let her cover his lips with that deep, dark purple, sparing a brief frown for Flash, ire with not much behind it. Flash couldn't help shooting him a beam full of all the innocence he could muster. After all, it wasn’t _his_ idea. And if Peter _really_ didn't want to wear MJ's lipstick she couldn't make him, anyway.

"Done!" MJ pocketed her lipstick, into this little silver purse she had hanging around her neck. "And you!" She turned on Flash.

"Wait—" Flash felt himself go red. "What?"

She fished a slender tube from her purse. "Don't worry!" She leaned down close. "It's just a little bit of lip gloss!"

Truly, this night saw Flash wearing more makeup than he ever had in his life—black nail polish was one thing, and he liked that often enough, but even just the eyeliner was more than he was used to, and now MJ was tilting his chin up so she could slide this sticky little wand across his lower lip. It was—

Well, it was softer than he expected, and even stickier than he'd realized.

It smelled like strawberry candy and chemicals.

Peter was staring at him again.

Shit, Peter looked good in lipstick.

Flash pressed his lips together—it tasted strange, sweet and unusual. Sure he'd tasted lip gloss before, kissing Liz in high school, and sure he used fruity flavored chapstick, but this was different.

"You look so pretty!" MJ clapped her hands together.

She straightened up and Peter moved—wrapped his arm around her waist from behind, pressing close to her to kiss her neck. She laughed, tilting her head a little as Peter pushed her hair out of the way. He watched Flash like before, fastening his mouth to the skin where her shoulder met her neck. Dark, dark eyes.

" _Peter!_ " MJ wrinkled her nose, though she put her hand over his, on her waist, still laughing. "You're gonna mess up your lipstick!"

He trailed his mouth up her neck, and whispered something in her ear—Her eyes flicked to Flash and Flash ducked his head. He'd been staring. He hadn't meant to. But with Peter looking at him like that he just...

"Let's get outta here!"

***

It turned out they were actually really close to MJ's apartment, but Flash hadn't recognized this particular area—they walked, the early summer air just cool enough, and people out and about doing their thing. Ranging from businessmen to drunks. MJ and Peter walked in front of Flash, a few feet ahead, hands in each other's back pockets. But Peter kept looking back over his shoulder at Flash, streetlights glinting off his eyes as MJ talked about the things she'd been up to lately.

It was moments like this, headlights and streetlamps reflecting off of Peter's pupils, that Flash really processed his identity, in a giddy rush. It had been years since he found out, but it still got him sometimes. Peter Parker... _Spider-man_. Simultaneously a lot kinder and a lot more of an asshole than Flash had ever realized, intense and stubborn and—

God, he just kept _looking_ at Flash.

And he and MJ kept whispering in each other's ears, too quiet for Flash to hear, Peter occasionally drawing a laugh out of her, brushing his lips against her flushed cheek or ear.

There were a lot of things pushing up against each other in Flash's brain.

Maybe a little bit of jealousy.

They were so beautiful together. Flash envied them both—though he knew he was attractive too, but he wasn't arm-in-arm like them, and so rarely did he ever feel in control of a situation the way they both always seemed to be. And they knew it. They knew the way they looked. At least, MJ did. But with the way Peter kept sneaking glances, intense and searching, Flash thought maybe he must have known too. Like maybe he was gloating. Making sure Flash saw them together like this.

"Hey, you guys seem..."

MJ spared him a glance over her shoulder as she unlocked the front door to the building. "Hm?"

Flash grimaced, shrugging slightly. "I don't wanna be a third wheel, you know?"

She bumped the door open with her hip, and smiled at him as Peter slipped in past her to hold the door open. "Third wheel? Flash Thompson?" She snorted. "C'mon, stud, you're coming too."

Well, there was no arguing with Mary Jane when she insisted.

"Okay, if you're sure—"

MJ threw her arms wide, walking backward through the door. "I am _positive_."

Peter smirked, nodding after her. "Be a good boy, and get inside."

 _Okay_.

That was.

Okay.

"Uh."

Peter raised his eyebrows, almost daring Flash to refuse.

Flash wheeled his way into the lobby.

It was nicer than Peter and Flash's building, that was for sure, and the elevator was clean and brightly lit. The one in _their_ building broke down at least once a week, and someone in the complex was always leaving cigarette butts on the ground. No such problem here. He wondered if the smoke-free building helped MJ kick the habit.

Her actual apartment was nice too. Small, as she let them in, but nice. Eclectic. It smelled like incense, and was full of mismatched thrifted décor from all sorts of decades.

"Make yourselves at home, Tiger One and Tiger Two." MJ dropped her purse on a shelf by the door. "Mama needs to freshen up."

She sauntered across the small room, tossing her hair a little before disappearing into the bathroom. Flash looked around. It was a studio, with a kitchenette in one corner, a loveseat crammed next to a bookshelf with a TV across from it, and a beaded curtain partially obscuring a bed from view. It had pretty periwinkle sheets the same color as MJ's velvet top.

Flash's wheelchair barely fit, but as Peter headed to the fridge, Flash managed to maneuver his way over to the velour loveseat. Green-gold, probably from the 70s, and very soft despite its threadbare corners, when Flash settled in against the faux-Rococo upholstery.

"Hey, princess, you want a soda?"

Peter brandished two cans of sparkling water in one hand, covered in pretty foil.

"That's not soda, dipshit." Flash rolled his eyes. "But sure."

Peter hopped over the counter—what a showoff—and pressed one of the cans into Flash's hand as he flopped onto the loveseat beside him. "Sparkling water, soda water." He popped the top with a smug smile. "Soda."

Flash eyed his own can suspiciously but it didn't explode when he opened it, just a slow hiss, so he relaxed a little and took a sip, trying not to pay too much mind to the way Peter had lain his legs across his lap. Citrusy, salty, kind of nothing. Not bad. He licked his lips, tasting that strawberry chemical flavor, and tilted his head back to down half the can in one go.

Necessary? No.

Did he feel like it? Yeah.

Did some part of him like the way Peter watched him over the edge of his own can?

Definitely.

"Okay, boys!" MJ emerged from the bathroom looking... pretty much exactly the same. "Make room for me on that couch, wouldja?"

Peter hopped up—and sat on Flash's lap.

"Oh—"

" _Thank_ you!" MJ tossed herself down beside them and propped her feet up on Flash's chair, parked in front of the loveseat. She leaned over to take a sip from Peter's can of sparkling water and settled back to grab the remote and flip to something on the TV. She didn't have cable or anything but she had much better reception than Peter and Flash, and put it onto some old black and white movie playing on public access.

She rested her head on Flash's shoulder, and reached for Peter's hand. Peter nestled down even more comfortably on top of Flash, setting his can aside, with his long legs taking up the whole damn loveseat across MJ's lap.

Flash downed the rest of his sparkling water and crushed the can in his hand, jostling MJ and Peter a little to put it down, though they settled back right where they were.

Mary Jane was warm and Peter was warm and Flash was hot all over.

He didn't know where to put his hands.

The movie was King Kong.

MJ had slipped one arm behind Flash's back, the other on Peter's knee, and Peter just had his hands clasped on his stomach, lounging there on top of Flash. Flash rested his elbow on the arm of the couch at an awkward angle—what with Peter's head being in the way—and let himself twine his other arm around MJ's shoulders.

Casual.

If it was just casual—no big deal—it was fine. Right? It wasn't like he was trying to put the moves on his best friend's girl.

Though maybe his best friend's girl was trying to put the moves on _him_ —MJ's fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt, tickling at the skin just above his waistband.

Flash tried to watch the movie with questionable levels of success.

"Mm..." Peter shifted slightly, crossing his ankles on the opposite end of the loveseat—god, he was all limbs. "Who would win in a fight? Me versus King Kong."

MJ scoffed.

"That's not fair to King Kong." Flash propped his cheek against his fist. "He doesn't even have armor."

"Neither do I!" Peter threw his hands up in the air.

MJ swatted at him with a grin. "Don't pretend you don't think you'd win!"

He considered it.

"So maybe I do." Peter slid down until his head was in Flash's lap, dangling his legs over the arm of the couch. "I could rip his heart out, you know."

MJ snorted. "Sure." She patted his stomach. "Big strong man."

He reached up to pull her down into a kiss, and Flash shifted awkwardly, draping his arms along the back of the loveseat.

MJ straightened up and mirrored his posture, lightly brushing her fingertips along his bicep.

"Shy?"

"...No." Flash still looked away though, warmth blooming up his chest and face.

She laughed, soft and low and teasing, and leaned a little closer against his side.

" _I_ think he's shy." Peter reached up to take Flash by the chin, his fingers strong like steel. He wiggled Flash's head with his grip. "Pretty lady kissing his ol' pal five inches away from his junk has gotta leave him a little flustered."

Flash pursed his lips but only bit out, "I'm _not_ shy. You're just... obnoxious."

Peter laughed too. He turned Flash's head to face MJ and said, "Kiss her for me."

"Wh—what?"

MJ smiled at him.

Peter, on the other hand—"I thought you weren't shy."

"I—" Flash was a little distracted by the pressure of Peter's fingertips on his face. "I'm not!"

He was just... overwhelmed.

Quieter, Peter added, "You don't have to."

MJ nodded. "If you don't want to..."

But Flash realized he did want to. MJ was beautiful, and maybe he wouldn't have thought much about it another time, but with Peter there...

"...make me." He barely registered the words out of his own mouth, hardly above a whisper, eyes locked with MJ's.

For a moment, as he realized what he'd just said, there was this frozen fear that gripped him. Like maybe that was too much, and where the fuck had that _come_ from?

" _Shit_." Peter let Flash go.

Flash's face tingled slightly from embarrassment as he licked his lips. "I—" He'd forgotten about the lip gloss. "I don't know why I said that, I'm sorry."

He glanced down and—oh Peter was unbuttoning his pants, okay.

"Uh—"

MJ smoothed her fingers over Flash's arm, and when he looked back to her she wore this fond, amused smile. "It's okay, I promise."

Flash hesitated... but he kissed her.

She was very soft, and she smelled like makeup and mouthwash. Flash let her coax his mouth open, raising his hand to cup her cheek. He almost didn't notice Peter's quiet curse. Almost. MJ pulled back just enough for them to both breathe, and something playful danced in her eyes. Flash didn't look away, even when Peter made this... noise.

He did, however, ask, "Are you _jacking off_?" Directed at Peter, even if he was looking at Mary Jane.

Peter laughed, a little tight. "You betcha, baby."

"Jesus Christ, dude." Flash glanced down— "Jesus _Christ_."

MJ dissolved into laughter, her forehead falling to Flash's shoulder, and Flash pressed his nose to her hair. Only peeking a little, down at Peter.

Peter, who'd pushed his jeans and his borrowed fishnet tights down his hips, hand shoved down the front of his pants—

"Jesus has nothing to do with it." Peter groaned slightly. "But I would love it if you two would make out some more."

To say this wasn't turning Flash on a little too would have been a bold-faced lie.

Peter's head in his lap did not help.

MJ raised her eyebrows slightly, drawing back to look at him. Checking to see if it was okay—he hesitated, leaning back in. She met him halfway. Flash let his eyes drift shut as she wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck. A little slower, this time, no tongue yet, though MJ sucked on Flash's bottom lip.

Below them, Peter shifted, breath hitching. "That's good... You're both so pretty."

Flash swallowed down a rush of heat.

MJ's free hand drifted down Flash's chest, light as a feather, further, until she reached Peter's head. A coiled mix of anticipation and disappointment twisted in Flash's gut but it dropped away with her deepening their kiss, and Flash settled his hand in Peter's hair as well. Thick and wavy. Flash opened his eyes so he could look down at Peter stroking himself.

Defying Peter's generally insufferable, impatient nature, his hand moved slowly, no hurry and clearly familiar with the motion.

Briefly, Flash wondered—as MJ's teeth grazed his lip—if Peter ever touched himself like this when Flash was in the room, at night, their beds a few feet apart. At the thought, Flash's breath hitched, and he couldn't keep a small noise from his throat. MJ broke their kiss, followed his gaze, and smirked. He knew he was blushing, there was no way he wasn't, not with how hot his ears burned.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" She patted Flash's shoulder. 

He nodded mutely.

Peter laughed again, broken by a low groan.

"You want—" He took a breath. "Wanna help a guy out?"

Flash's eyes snapped to Peter's face—he must have looked ridiculous because Peter snorted.

"I—" Flash's eyes were wide, his face and chest hot, all breathless just from a little bit of kissing and a little bit of voyeurism. "I've never—"

Peter pulled his hand out of his pants long enough to sit up a little, with a quiet and strangely reassuring, "I know, I know." He settled on Flash's lap, throwing an arm around his shoulders as he leaned their faces close together. "Hey. It's okay, sweetheart."

Flash licked his lips, eyes flicking down to Peter's mouth all dark with MJ's lipstick.

A wicked grin turned that dark mouth up, and Peter's eyes glinted. "You want to kiss me?"

He was goading Flash now, wasn't he?

"Come on," Peter brushed the tip of his nose against Flash's, sparing a quick cut of his eyes for MJ with that grin of his. "Tell me how bad you want to kiss me."

A hundred percent goading.

MJ settled against Flash's side with her cheek against his shoulder again, and Peter reached up to stroke her hair out of her face like it was second nature to him, though he only had eyes for Flash in that moment—dark and expectant, waiting for an answer.

Flash's lips parted almost against his will—against all intelligent thought at least—and he breathed out a murmur. "I want... you to kiss me."

A satisfied purr from Peter. "What's the magic word?"

Insufferable bastard.

"Bitch."

Peter snorted. He hovered just a hairsbreadth away from Flash, so close, and trailed his finger up Flash's chest. "Not quite the magic word I was looking for, doll." He hooked his finger in the heart-shaped ring of the collar around Flash's neck, tugging slightly. "Try again."

Flash huffed, but—with some exasperation—he asked, "Please kiss me?"

So he caved easy. So what?

After a moment's consideration, just long enough for Flash to worry that this was all some big joke after all, Peter smirked and brushed his lips against Flash's just enough to get his heart rate going. Just enough to tease him.

He pulled away and Flash had to fight not to follow.

"You know you could have kissed me yourself, if you didn't want to say _please_."

Smug.

 _Terrible_.

Flash kissed him.

(MJ twined their fingers together.)

**Author's Note:**

> title from ["The Curse of Curves" by Cute Is What We Aim For](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAQcNo9yWbM) cause I've given up on naming things anything other than song lyrics, and also, apparently I can only listen to music from 2007. 
> 
> this is technically part of an alternate universe setting....... not canon based... where some of the dynamics are different and certain things happened differently... as you can see, flash knows peter is spider-man. (so does MJ)  
> but overall that doesn't reallly matter for the context of this fic, other than Flash and Peter live together. 
> 
> I had a slightly different plan for this starting out but it turned into an implied threesome i guess?
> 
> Loosely related to this drawing I made in September:  
>   
> why dressed that way? cause i wanted them to be. theme night maybe.  
> (it's on Tumblr: [link](https://hoardlikegoldenirises.tumblr.com/post/187457340362).)
> 
> idek if i should put this into the horny pseud.... it's not really explicit.... just barely enough to qualify as M.


End file.
